supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
All for One
"All For One" is the finale from the movie High School Musical 2 and it appeared of the soundtrack of the same name. This song is similar to We're All In This Together from the original High School Musical. This song is sung by the whole cast and is about how now that work is over they can truly enjoy their summer before their senior year. Miley Cyrus also makes a guest appearance and Abigail Santos making a cameo. In Wipeout Canada: The Game, it appeared as an starter. All for One is the finale of the movie High School Musical 2. This song is sang by the entire cast of High School Musical 2, but with Miley Cyrus making a cameo and being a guest appearance. Singers *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *Kelsi Nielsen *Zeke Baylor *Jason Cross *Martha Cox *Allen "The Hitman" Ford (shown singing, plays drums, has no longer earrings, sings as a solo) *Sharpettes *Abigail Santos *Mario (cameo) *Luigi (cameo) *Peach (cameo) *Yoshi (cameo) *Birdo (cameo) *Miley Cyrus (cameo) *Wario (cameo) *Diddy Kong (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Waluigi (cameo) Trivia *This is the only song the Not HSM characters but Abigail Santos and Allen Ford sing. *Gabriella Montez of Arnprior, Ontario on Wipeout is the only one with Allen Ford's nickname and Gabriella had a new nickname "The Hitwoman". *Chad Danforth and Yoshi are the only characters who say this song sucks. *Birdo was seen without Telsi "Maria" Tancosova in the song at the end. *Daisy's face was seen before E.M.I.L.P.. *When A. Santos, B and T comes from Episode 7, Pearl Krabs appears. *Also that we see Canadian National Arm Wrestling Champion Allen Ford of Pembroke, Ontario's minor artwork appearance of High School Musical 2 is much more similar to Wipeout Canada, but the same red shirt/different pants and without a Canadian flag and it does not have a Canadian Arm Wrestling champ and it is in Whale of a Birthday, Karate Island and All That Glitters. *Also, Kelsi Nielsen had a boyfriend since Big Sister Sam. *Canadian/American National Arm Wrestling Champion Pearl Krabs of Renfrew, Ontario's outfit is normal. *Also Birdo said "GTA WHATS UP"? *The arm wrestling rematch in this song is Troy Bolton vs. Kelsi Nielsen, so that the winner is Kelsi Nielsen. Lyrics VERSE 1 Troy: The summer that we wanted Ryan: Yeah we finally got it Chad: Now's the time we get to share Sharpay: Each day we'll be together Taylor: Now until forever Gabriella: So everybody everywhere T,R,C: Lets take it to the beach take it there together S,T,G:Let's celebrate today, cause there'll never be another T,R,C: We're stronger this time, we've been there for each other S,T,G: Everything's just right Chorus: Everybody.. all for one! Our real summer has just begun. Let's rock and roll and just let go feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work... work is done Everybody one for all... and all for one! VERSE 2 Sharpay: Summertime together Taylor: Now we're even closer Gabriella: That's the way it's meant to be Chad: Oh, we're just getting started Ryan: Come on and join the party Troy: You deserve it same as me T,R,C: Let's take it to the beach, take it their together G,S,T: Let's celebrate today, cause there'll never be another T,R,C: We're stronger this time, been their for each other G,S,T: Everything's just right... Chorus (spoken by Pearl) Guys: Everybody up Girls: Everybody rock it Guys: Take it from the top Girls: And never ever stop it Guys: It's not about the future Girls: It's not about the past All: It's making every single day last and last and last Dance Break *Pearl Krabs is at the other side. *Pembroke's contestants are in the front. Bridge: All: Fun and sun, what could be better??? Let's have fun!! everyone together now This is where our summer really begins The very last time it's ever gonna be like this....It's a party you don't wanna miss!!! Guys: Guys... show 'em we can make some moves(hey) Girls: Girls... show 'em we know how to groove(oh) Guys: Here Girls: And now Guys: Let's turn the party Girls: Out All: Everybody jump in Chorus x2 C'mon everyone lets dance We can't let the moment pass Let's make the party last...All for one...All...for...one Category:Songs Category:High School Musical series Category:HSM2 Songs Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:HSM Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Renfrew, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Kingston, Ontario Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Unlockable Songs Category:Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Canada Category:Wipeout Canada Songs Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Western Ontario Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Not Food Category:Darn its Category:Y Category:Years Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Pablo Category:Played By Austin Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Organization Category:Alberta Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Episode 13 contestants Category:Calgary, Alberta Category:Deep River, Ontario Category:Edmonton, Alberta